The Return to the Hidden Leaf
by ethanallenmiller
Summary: Naruto gets back from his training trip with Jiraiya, they have been everywhere in the shinobi world from Mount Myoboku to the Hidden Cloud's turtle island. And find out the secret behind his fight with Sasuke, and what happened while on his trip.
1. Chapter 1

**The Return**

It had been two and a half years since the the young man had seen these gates, it filled him with a since of nostalgia and happiness, Naruto Uzamaki was finally home. Naruto and Jiraiya were just walking through the gates when you could hear the air buzz with excitement, he was home, he was finally home; and not only that but he had grown too, he now stood at a good six feet, he had a well toned body, but most of all he grew his hair out, making him look like a younger Yondaime.

Naruto walked to the Hokage tower calmly, over the past three years he had mellowed out. Now Naruto knew the values of patience. While Naruto had been brooding over his last three years of training, he spotted out of the corner of his eye, a face he had not seen in three long years, the face of Hinata Hyuga. Over the past three years he had also gotten smarter, and now he knew why she was always stuttering and blushing around him: she liked him. Naruto turned to Jiraiya and Jiraiya nodded his head, student and master and gotten close in the three years they were gone, and now they understood each others intentions. With Jiraiya's approval he walked over to Hinata. While Naruto had grown Hinata had grown as well, her figure becoming much more womanly and she had let her hair grow to waist length. "Hinata is that really you?" Naruto asked, his breath taken away. "Y-y-yes Naruto-kun," she answered shyly. "You look fantastic, and I have heard you've been promoted to chunin." "H-h-how did you know that," she said, blushing furiously. "I had a spy network set up here to keep watch on you guys while I was away. I couldn't be left in the dark for three years, now could I?" "I suppose not, but what kind of spy network, me or Neji would have noticed a person tailing us spying on us." "Not all spy networks are human and I will leave it at that." "Oh okay, I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I didn't mean to compromise your work!" "It's quite alright Hinata, but enough about me how about we get some lunch; I have a few hours before I have to report to the Hokage." Inside Hinata was fangirling harder than Sakura, but she calmed herself, and accepted. "Great, man it's good to be home," he said almost to himself. "What was that, Naruto-kun?" "Oh nothing, its just great to be home again," he said smiling.

**Hokage's Office Three Hours Later**

There were currently six people in the Hokage's Office Naruto, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Sakura, Kakashi, Shizune, and Shikamaru. Jiriaya was just finishing his report of his and Naruto's training, when Naruto spoke for the first time, and told Sakura and Shizune to leave the room. Everyone was surprised except for Jiraiya, who had saw this coming and was proud of Naruto for what he was about to do. Sakura, who had acquired a temper over the years unwisely decided to slug him in the face, only for him to move exemely fast and shout Uzamaki Sealing Art: Bound Chakra Chains, effectively sealing her chakra, and making a jutsu formula around her body in the form of chains. Sakura got up from the floor and looked at him. "I'm not the same kid you used to know, now leave the room before I make you." Everyone in the room was shocked at Naruto's strength now(exept Jiraiya) Sakura smiled weakly before passing out, Shizune carrying her out of the room. Naruto then told the the ANBU in the corner to do the same which they did, fearing what technique he he might use next. When the specified people were in the room, Naruto put up a powerful sound sealing jutsu and took a seat in front of Tsunade. "What did you want to talk about that you had to make Sakura and Shizune leave?" "Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzamaki, and the Nine-Tails.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Truth**

"What are you talking about, brat?" Tsunade said while fidgiting in her chair. "I know what happened on the date of my birth, I know truth about the Uchiha Massacre, and I know the village has been lying to me for sixteen years," Naruto stated his voice getting more and more harsh. But I'm not one to hold a grudge." "If you really know all of that, then its probably best if-" "Shikamaru knows, and Kakashi needs to hear this." Tsunade shook her head in understanding, she had noticed something different about Shikamaru for the past two years, and now she knew why, he was head of Naruto's spy network that he had set up in his absence. "So let's start with Sasuke, shall we," Naruto had been planning how to tell her and Kakashi what he was about to explain for the past three years. "What about Sasuke, he is with Orochimaru," Kakashi said, speaking for the first time, he had been analyzing Naruto since he had walked into the room, but he could not figure his former pupil, try as he might; this was a completely new Naruto, he might as well have been looking at a stranger. "No, Sasuke never made it out of the Valley of the End three years ago," he explained. Let me tell you what really happened.

**Flashback Three Years**

"CHIDORI," Sasuke screamed, determined to kill his opponent. "RASENGAN," Naruto said in a demonic voice, the Kyuubi manipulating his mind. The two jutsu collided, causing a massive explosion. When the dust cleared there was one standing, Sasuke, a smirk on his face, thinking he had won, but not this time. POOF! "A shadow clone?!" he said almost not believing his sharingan eyes. That was when naruto made his counter-attack. "Rasengan," he shouted in his Kyuubi-induced rage. The spiraling sphere dug into Sasuke's flesh making him cry out in agony, then, it was over Naruto had won. Naruto, now realizing what he had done started to tear up, his nine-tails cloak now gone. "Naruto," Sasuke said weakly,"come here." Naruto didn't hesitate, he knew he deserved death, but was surprised when Sasuke affectionately poked him on the forehead. "You are my best friend, and it would be a waste for my eyes to decay underground here, so I give them to you, to keep them safe, and to guide you down the right path. It seems my journey ends here, but also begins anew with you, make me proud while I look down on you, my friend. Uchiha Art: Eye Exchange," he said, the life leaving his body. "I promise to use this gift wisely," Naruto said, his eyes changing to the famed sharingan. Naruto turned around only to meet Itachi Uchiha standing in front of him. "It seems you cared deeply for my little brother, for that I thank you," he said smiling. "I might not be the smartest guy in the Hidden Leaf, but I know you're no criminal, Itachi-san" "Quite perceptive of you, you are right, of course, but let us talk when the time is right." "I will be looking forward to it, Itachi-san." Itachi then disappeared in a flock of crows as Naruto was left to bury his best friend.

**Flashback End**

Tsunade and Kakashi were saddened, but also happy that Sasuke had found his path and ended his life happily. " Granny, I think its time to let Itachi back, he has done his part, now he wants to rejoin the ANBU as a Leaf shinobi." "Get him here and we will talk about it," she said in a challenging tone. "Okay, great," he remarked. He got up and shouted, "Reverse Summoning Jutsu," and Itachi appeared in a cloud of smoke. "Goddammit I need a drink," Tsunade groaned as she saw the questions on Kakshi's face. "Itachi did not murder his whole clan in vain sensei, you worked with him, you should know that he was loyal to the Leaf the whole time." Kakashi looked suspicious, but he was prepared to believe him after he had learned of the death of Sasuke. "So why _did_ you murder your clan, Itachi?" "To put it it simply they were planning a coup and it had to be stopped by any means necessary; in fact Shisui gave his life to help avoid bloodshed, but in the end, it had to come to what you call it 'The Uchiha Massacre'," Itachi explained briefly, being a man of few words. "Its quite alright sensei, Itachi taught me everything about the sharingan, and trained me in genjutsu, kenjutsu, and in a lot of fire release techniques. You could say he was my second teacher on my trip, he is one deserving of the title of Kage." Naruto seriously. Kakashi nodded his head and was glad to have his old ANBU partner back. "Itachi, since the Uchiha compound no longer exists, I'm giving you my apartment, what you do with it, I don't care, sell it and buy a new house if you want, but its yours," Naruto said flatly. "Here are the the keys, now if Jiraiya and Kakashi would help you unpack, that would be marvelous," he said hinting that he wanted to be alone with Tsunade and Shikamaru. "Thank you, Naruto, and I would love to catch up with these two as well, we'll leave right now." When they had left the room Naruto looked strait into Tsunade's eyes and said one word, "Why?" "What do you mean why?" "You know damn well why. You abandoned me in my time of need, I know Jiraiya was watching over me from the shadows, but you, my own godmother abandoned me." Tsunade had no words for that, she couldn't even look him in the eye anymore. "Well the past is in the past I suppose, huh Granny," he said chuckling. "You me you're not mad" "No, I'm not. Jiraiya told me why you did it, so I can't be mad at you, but enough of the sappy stuff, there were two main goals that Jiraiya and I wanted to get done and you need to know what they were." "Well, what were they?" "First, to master sage mode, which took about four months, and secondly, to achieve tailed beast control, which took about six months of training under a man named Killer Bee." "So have mastered sage mode and tailed beast control?" "Yes, which leads to my next point, my inheritance, the keys to my parent's house, and I wish to take the chunin exams with a team of my choosing or take them alone." "Okay that can be arranged, your inheritance is a very handsome amount of money, here are your keys, and the chunin exams start in a week." "Okay, and by the way The Yellow Flash has returned," he said as he disappeared from the office. "We're lucky to have him back Lady Tsunade," Shikamaru said just waking up from a nap. "That we are, that we are."


	3. Chapter 3

**Catching Up**

Naruto stood outside his new house, and couldn't help but smile, he was finally at a place he could truly call his own. Naruto entered his new house and started wandering the halls, getting a feel for his new home. It was a sizable house that consisted of two floors and a basement. The first floor consisted of a rather spacious kitchen, and a living area. The second floor contained a master bedroom, which he took as his own, a guest bedroom and a luxurious bathroom. All in all, it seemed a pretty normal house, that is until he wen into the basement. The basement must have been his father's study, because it contained a variety of jutsu formulas, from every nature type, to even kenjutsu, and fuinjutsu; and an Uzamaki, he went straight for the sealing jutsu. On his trip, he had learned quite a lot about fuinjutsu from Jiraiya, but seeing the original techniques of his clan, he was excited. Naruto was determined to surpass his father in fuinjutsu. Ten hours later he was still going through the scrolls, experimenting and improving on the jutsu, it turned out that he was a natural at fuinjutsu. He was reading a scroll when he sensed some chakra, and heard someone behind him, in his three years of training, he had learned to never let your opponent know that you had noticed him. Naruto kept on reading, letting his stalker get closer and closer. When the person was close enough he disappeared, and Neji was met with cold steel against his neck, Naruto having drawn a tri-prong kunai out of his holster. "Who are you and why are you in my house?" Naruto asked coldly, not recognizing Neji. "Its me, Neji," he half yelled. Naruto looked more closely, and realizing that it was, indeed Neji, sheathed his kunai. "Holy shit you scared me, don't sneak up on me like that!" Naruto exclaimed. Hinata had told Neji that Naruto had changed, but to him "changed" was an under statement, he looked completely different and judging from his speed and reaction to him, he was on a whole different level than him. "Well how have you been Neji, I know you're a jonin know, but not much else. I knew you would be okay while I was gone," he said while returning to his scrolls. "Yes I noticed the toads while I was with the others, I figured you were keeping watch on us." "Right again Neji, you really are a genius," he said with a hint of a chuckle in his voice. "So why did you come to see little old me?" he asked genuinely curious. "The whole lot of us are having a barbecue, and we wanted to catch up with our knucklehead," he explained, but was also curious about his travels, so he had come to see him personally. "Hmm, a barbecue, eh?" he looked at Neji. "But there must be more to you coming here than inviting me, I'm right aren't I?" "Yes, I know about your sharingan, I could see Sasuke's chakra combining with yours before you left, but as I look at you know its like a combination of yours and Sasuke's chakra." Naruto turned around to see Neji with his byakugan activated, looking at him. "You really are the genius of the Hyuuga clan Neji. Yes, its true that I have a sharingan in both eyes, Sasuke died in The Valley of the End. If you want specifics, ask Shikamaru." "I understand, but please tell me of your adventures before we depart." "No, I'll do it when we arrive, it will save me time later, something I will have precious little of in the near future." "What do you mean, Naruto?" "I will be taking the chunin exams soon," he explained, " I know I probably wont have much competition, but I'm being on the safe side." "I see, well lets depart, shall we." "Indeed, I'll meet you there," Naruto replied with a smile as he disappeared in a yellow flash. "Wait-," but Naruto was already gone. "Damn knucklehead," he muttered as he walked off.

**At Training Ground**

Naruto had been at the meeting place for the last hour, staying hidden in the trees. He watched as each one of them arrived, he observed how they had grown, how they had matured. He knew what they looked like, but seeing how their personalities chanched was quite interesting. Hinata and Neji had become close, almost like brother and sister, rather than main and branch families. It also seemed to him that Tenten and Neji were now dating, as they were inseparable; on the other hand, it seemed that Lee had actually become much smarter, as he was playing a game of shogi with Shikamaru. The two people who were the biggest shock to him, were Sakura and Ino, it seemed that they had become more like sisters, than rivals, they were talking among themselves about chakra control, of all things, Naruto was surprised to say the least. Kiba and Akamaru were also interesting to observe, it seemed that they and Shino had also formed a bond over the years. Kiba and Shino were having a taijutsu spar a little ways away from the others while Akamaru was studying his master, like all Inuzuka breeds are trained to do. And of course Choji was eating a bag of chips while watching the shogi game being played in front of him. He looked over all his friends, but his eye always went back to one person: Hinata. He stared at the girl, mesmerized. She had gotten confident over the years, but she was still shy. She was separated from the others, looking at a lavender-colored flower. To Naruto, the flower represented her perfectly, beautiful, graceful, and elegant, but also determined,and strong, as the flower was growing between rocks. Naruto decided to let his presence be known, so he preformed the Flying Raijin to appear behind Hinata. "Hinata, what are you doing away from the others?" he asked, surprising her. "Oh, I was just, um, taking a walk, when I saw this flower," she said nervously, pointing at the flower. "And this 'walk' wouldn't just happen to be for an hour, now would it?" he asked inquisitively. "H-how did you know, Naruto-kun?" "I've been in that tree for the past hour" "But I would have sensed your chakra" "I know how to suppress my chakra," he explained. "How did you manage that?" she asked genuinely curious. "I do it with a sealing jutsu that I picked up while I was training. "I have been expanding my arsenal of jutsu greatly since I left." "So is sealing jutsu complex?" "Very complex, actually, but my clan were experts on the subject, so I have many tomes to consult." "Wow, I had no idea sealing was complex, Tenten makes it look easy." "I wouldn't actually call that sealing, more like storing if you ask me; you see the Uzamaki sealing method is the most advanced sealing method created, compared to me Tenten is but a novice," he said with a bit of steel in his voice. "Oh, I didn't mean to insult your clan, Naruto, I'm so sorry." "Don't worry yourself, I just get this way when I talk about something I'm passionate about, but enough chit-chat for now, how about we meet up with the others?" "O-okay Naruto-kun," she said softly. He took hold of her hand and led her to the area where the others were, making her blush. They were on the edge of the area, when he stopped. He looked at everyone, and couldn't help but smile. He and Hinata walked into the group. "You're late, Naruto," Sakura said a little haughtily. "Actually, I've been here for the past hour, you just didn't know it," he said matter-of -factually. "But I was told there would be food, and I'm starving, where is it?" Everyone face-palmed at that. Sakura just pointed to a table piled with food, and Naruto dug in.

**Two Hours Later**

The last of the food was had been gone for a good thirty minutes, and the arrival of Naruto after three year was beginning to die down. Naruto was studying his peers closely, judging if the time was right to begin his discussion, he had decided it was, the time to reveal his travels and his secrets had come. He was brooding on this when Neji intervened. "Naruto, we all want to know what has happened in the past three years, we are waiting for you to start." Naruto looked up to see he was right, every eye was upon himself. "Right, I know you are all rather curious about my travels, but first, a bit of history." This sent a ripple through the crowd, and many felt insulted that they did not know the history behind their own village. "Shut up and listen, you've never heard whats about to come out of his mouth," Shikamaru told the crowd. The fact that Shikamaru stood up for him made everyone instantly silent, they knew by know that Shikamaru never spoke lightly of anything. Naruto nodded at Shikamaru in gratitude and continued on. "Like I was saying, a bit of history. Sixteen years ago, this village was attacked by the Kyuubi, that much I think you know, but the Kyuubi could not be killed, he was immortal. You were all told that the Yondaime killed the Kyuubi, but this is not the case, in order to defeat the Kyuubi, he had to be sealed into a living vessel; that living vessel is me. For thirteen years of my life, I was tormented both within and without. The Kyuubi was an entity of great hatred, he hated mankind for putting him through actual hell. On my training trip I met him, I talked to him, I befriended him; now he is not known as the Kyuubi, but rather my partner, Kurama. He has walked this earth many times over, and has seen a great many things, he is wise and I am indeed glad to have him as my partner. I will not discuss this matter further, I hope you understand." Everyone was in shock, learning that he was Kurama's vessel. "On to my training then, shall we," he said, snapping everyone out of the shock. "One of the first things that I learned while away was senjutsu, or sage mode, if you wish." "What is that?" Ino asked, being one of the only ones able to speak. "It is the process of taking energy from nature and combining it with your chakra, but a warning for those who are trying it, Kiba, Lee, you must have great chakra reserves and you must be trained to feel the energy first, or else you will turn to stone. The other thing I did was, as I told you, learn to control my tailed beast. The third thing I did was learn my chakra natures, and it turns out I am one of few people to ever have all five chakra natures, then I began to expand on ninjutsu and then fuinjutsu, and finally kenjutsu. And that's pretty much the highlights of my trip." he finished quickly, not wanting to drag the conversation on. He looked up to see everyone stunned by his growth. "Well if that's all, I should probably be training for the chunin exams." "About that, Naruto, you will battle me here and now for the rank of jonin," Kakashi said appearing from nowhere. "Well its about time you and Jiraiya came out of hiding." "Well you were in the middle of a fascinating story, Naruto, we didn't want to interrupt you," Jiraiya said innocently, also coming out of hiding." "I see, so lets give these people a show, shall we Sensei?" "Indeed we shall," Kakashi said, closing a small orange book.


	4. Chapter 4

Gaara and The Hidden Sand

The Hidden Sand Village

"Gaara, the council is ready" "Very good, I will be in in a few minutes" "As you wish, Gaara-sama" Things are too peaceful, no wind, no birds; somethings not right, and if it turns out to be _them, _I might have to call him back, but for now, the meeting with the council.

The Hidden Leaf Village

Naruto and Kakashi faced each other, ready for their match. Kakashi lifted his headband, showing his one sharingan eye, signaling that he was serious. Naruto looked at him, and decided it was no time to be holding back, his eyes turned crimson with three pure black tomoe, the classic sign of the famed sharingan. He looked at Kakashi and Kakashi nodded. "Wait, does Naruto have a sharingan?!" Sakura yelled from her place at the edge of the field. "What, oh my god he does, but how?" Ino said as everyone strained to see Naruto. "So Naruto didn't tell you after all did he?" Jiraiya stated more than asked. They all said no. so Jiraiya explained. "I take it you all noticed something different in Naruto after _that _mission." He didn't wait for an answer, he already knew it. "Sasuke never made it out alive, and I'll give you one guess as to whose eyes those are." "You mean Naruto actually killed Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "In midst of battle the Kyuubi's rage overtook him, and in this berserk state, he traded a death blow on Sasuke, those eyes are a parting gift between best friends, not enemies." Jiraiya said, ensuring them that Naruto had not willingly killed Sasuke. "In our three years of training, he didn't just train with me, he trained with Itachi Uchiha, who trained him in the dojutsu, he trained with Killer Bee in Tailed Beast control as well as lightning release, and finally he trained with someone you are familiar with, Gaara of the Desert." "Garra, why him?" Lee asked, thinking back to his match with the current Kazekage. "He rarely uses it, but Garra is a master of wind release techniques, even better than Temari," he explained. "Now that you all have been brought up to speed, watch Naruto I think you'll be impressed"

The Hidden Sand Council Meeting

"We have improved in all aspects of ninjutsu, thanks mainly to the dealings with the Hidden Leaf, our Shinobi have improved, and we are taking more missions thanks to this" "Thank you for your report, councilmen, now if that is all, this meeting is over," Gaara said hearing the last point on the agenda for this meeting. Gaara got up and looked out the windo as the councilmen filed out of the room. "Gaara, whats wrong," Kankuro said as he walked up to his brother. "Its too calm, I'm afraid the storm will break soon," Gaara said ominously, looking at a bird in the sky.

Naruto's Match

"Lets go, Sensei, we don't have all day" "As you wish, Naruto, Doton: Mud Dragon Jutsu," Kakashi said beginning the match. "Raiton: White Lightning Devastation," Naruto said, going on the counter-attack. "Come on, sensei, you can do better than that" Kakashi jumped to dodge the jutsu that had completely wiped his out. "Suiton: Water Dragon Jutsu," Kakashi yelled in midair. A giant ater dragon came at Naruto, but he didn't move, he let the jutsu hit, and Kakashi let down his guard, that would be his first mistake. "Sage Art: Fuuton: Great Wind Wall," Naruto said appearing from under ground in Sage Mode. The jutsu hit Kakashi, caught unaware, and knocked him back a good twenty feet. "Its going to be harder than that, sensei," Naruto said, with rings around his sharingan eyes. _"Shit, he's in Sage Mode, now its going to be difficult to see his chakra with nature energy infused into it," _Kakashi thought. "What happened to Naruto's chakra, its different from before," Hinata asked, following the battle with her Byakugan. "He's entered Sage Mode, taking nature energy into himself, Kakashi's going to have a tough time following him with the sharingan," Jiraiya explained. "Why would he have trouble, Hinata can see him just fine," Sakura inquired. "The Byakugan has the ability to see chakra more precise, because the sharingan can't see chakra as well as the Byakugan, and he can't see nature energy, hes going to have a hard time seeing him with that eye of his." "Katon: Fireball Jutsu," Kakashi said, trying to buy him some time until Sage Mode runs out." Naruto smirked as the fire jutsu came closer, after a few seconds, he began forming chakra in his hand. The air filled with a screech, and everyone had to shield their ears from the intensity of the jutsu. "Fuuton: Rasenshuriken," Naruto cried, throwing the immensely powerful jutsu at his opponent. The wind and fire jutsu collided, and the wind overpowered it, combined with it, and sent it straight back to Kakashi. The two jutsus formed a fiery tornado, and it was all Kakashi could do to dodge, but just when he was out of range the tornado expanded, charring Kakashi's clothes, and burning him. Kakashi landed, winded, and looking ragged, he had severely underestimated his opponent. It was then that a saving grace appeared for Kakashi, Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The Hidden Sand Village

Naruto appeared in Gaara's office, Kankuro and Gaara were there. "So they've made their move?" Naruto asked, dispelling the sage jutsu and deactivating his sharingan. "They have," Gaara said as he and Naruto watched Gaara's sand clone fight Deidara of the Akatski. "Well we better send word to the Hidden Leaf," Kankuro said. "I've got just the people to help, and they should be here pretty fast," Naruto said looking at the explosive battle in front of him.


	5. Chapter 5

The Hidden Leaf Village

The group looked around furiously, looking for the blonde-haired ninja known as Naruto, he was nowhere to be seen, even Jiraiya was puzzled as to where his pupil had gone. Their questions where soon answered.

"Where could he have gone?" someone cried. "Maybe this is a genjutsu." another said.

"No he is simply not here," Neji said confidently, scanning the area with his Byakugan.

"Hes right, I cant sense his chakra, or see him, even with our Byakugan," Hinata confirmed, slightly scared as to what could have happened to her Naruto-kun.

All of the sudden, a yellow flash appeared behind Hinata, and who elso was ther exept for the very person they had been looking for for the past twenty minutes.

"Naruto, where did you go?" Jiraiya asked reluctantly, as if he didn't want to know.

"You know where, sensei, and its worse than we thought, they have gone all out against him _and _the village"

"I see, so what do you recommend?"

"We send back up, two Gentle Fist users, a long range fighter, a close combat fighter, a ninjutsu expert, and a medic."

"So Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Kakashi, and Sakura?"

"My thoughts exactly, sensei."

"Wow, wow, wow, just what the hell is going on here?" Sakura interrupted, speaking what everyone was thinking.

"To put it simply, Sakura, the Hidden Sand Village is under attack, and Garra is in grave danger," Naruto explained.

"What do you mean, Naruto?"

"Garra is like me, he is an jinchuriki, a tailed beast resides within him. There is an organization that is hunting jinchuriki, from the Ichibi to the Kyuubi. Part of my training trip was spent spying on this organization, and what we have have gathered is this: they want all nine tailed beasts."

Everyone was shocked, to learn that one of your allies was such a big target was a surprise indeed. First Naruto, now Garra were jinchuriki, finding this out was almost too much for some of them to bear. Naruto looked at his friends, all in emotional trauma, and could not bear it.

"Our generation is important, each one of us carries a responsibility. Two of us have the only dojutsu that can be passed down genetically, five of us will become clan heads in our own right, one of us will become the greatest taijutsu master the world has ever seen, one of us will become the greatest weapons master the world has ever seen, two of us have been trained by two of the legendary sannin, and one of us will most likely hold the title of Kage. I know you see me differently now, but I want you to know I will stand by each one of you to the death, I will never let anything happen to you, my friends. These eyes of mine were meant to lead me down the right path, as Sasuke wanted, he is not gone, but watching over his friends with these eyes, so be don't be discouraged, afraid, or inferior, in each of you is the potential for greatness."

Everyone looked up in awe at Naruto's sharingan eyes, and saw warmth, passion, and truth there, they all calmed down and Naruto smiled a genuine smile, he was happy his friends accepted him.

"Now, the people who won't be going with me, guard this village, if they attacked the sand, they may come here looking for me, so dont let your guard down, I believe in you. Jiriaya, if you would overlook things and get Itachi involved, I would be grateful"

"Understood, you knucklehead, come back safe."

"I will, old man, I will," he said as he and the other six disappeared in a yellow flash.


	6. Chapter 6

The Hidden Sand

A yellow flash filled the Kazekage's office and six people appeared. Naruto looked over his shoulder and knew instantly that something had happened. Naruto looked at his clone, and his clone nodded his head, Naruto understood now, they had found out about Garra and Itachi. Naruto dismissed his clone to get the details, and was happy that everyone had settled down somewhat.

"I take it you've all been briefed on the situation." Naruto said more than asked. Everyone shook their heads, that is except Neji.

"All we were told is that the village is under attack, we know don't know by whom, or their abilities."

"I would expect nothing less of you, Neji, you are right, you will need info on these shinobi before you enter combat with them. The first, and probably most dangerous person out there is Deidara of the Hidden Stone, a SS-Rank missing-nin. To make matters worse, he has a kekkei genkai, and a powerful one at that, the Explosion Release."

"Its a nature type kekkei genkai?"

"Yes, a combination of earth and lightning, and lightning release is the only way I know to nullify it, so Kakashi, myself, and Hinata will take him on, as we have lightning release"

"How did you know I had lightning release, Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"This is no time for questions Hinata, but I have eyes everywhere. On to the next troublesome shinobi, Sasori of the Red Sand, another SS-Ranked missing-nin from this village; like Kankuro, he specializes in puppetry, and from the information I've gathered, he can weild one hundred puppets at once, but I suspect there is more to the story. Sakura, get ready to analyze a poison, I know its one of your specialties, you work here on an antidote to counter the poison in case one of us falls prey to it, you have your orders, but be careful, we are venerable during this fight, move out."

Garra was confronting Deidara since Naruto's clone left, and was using Shukaku's power to block the explosions, he didn't dare undergo a Tailed Beast Transformation until Naruto was by his side. Garra looked to his left, a yellow flash appeared, and Garra smiled, his best friend was finally at his back, ready to defend him, and what was more, he had brought two people, two people that he approved of, Kakashi Hatake, and Hinata Hyuuga.

"Garra, release the sand clone, we're here know."

"I know, my friend, I know, I haven't felt this way since we defeated the Ultimate Weapon together."

"I'm sending clones to every battlefield, come on out, we're ready to face him" Naruto said, activating his sharingan and donning a Nine-Tails chakra cloak.

Naruto's Mindscape

"Kurama, its time."

"I see, you wish to go into Tailed Beast Mode, I will support you, my friend, I've already started to amass chakra. Shall we put senjutsu into the mix?"

"Yes, and I will add my sharingan to your eyes, helping you see better, after all we are the Kyuubi and his container, we need to put on a show," Naruto said with a smirk.

"Got that damn right, I will continue until you call upon me again, my friend."

"Its about to get wild, Kurama, and you and Shukaku are the only ones who can set it right"

With The Sasori Group

Neji, Tenten, and Lee arrived at the scene, the ground was mutilated, their were dead bodies everywhere, and the only people left standing where Kankuro and Temari. All three of them looked up to see a puppet-looking man with a hundred strings attached to him. Neji activated his byakugan, and made a startling discovery.

"His whole body is a puppet, and he has a chakra network twice the size of Naruto's, this is going to take some time."

"He practically invented the puppet technique, we've been at it for two hours."

"You two take a break, recover your chakra, we have back up coming, Naruto sent us a clone, and one clone is four times better than the two of you in this condition."

They started to argue, but realized he was right, they would have to wait a bit to battle at full strength again.

With Naruto

"Gaara, get ready Shukaku ready, this si gonna be rough."

"Right"

"Lets go everybody!"


	7. Chapter 7

The Hidden Sand Naruto's Fight with Deidara

The four of them stood there looking at their opponent, Naruto with his sharingan activated, saw that his clay that he was using was infused with chakra, and knew destroying the clay was their number one priority.

"Everyone, get back, this is going to be a widespread jutsu. Suiton: Great Tsunami of the Rapids." A giant wave of water spread out from his mouth, drenching the battlefield in water.

"Water techniques aren't going to do anything, you know, I use Earth Release. I'm not even going to worry about your puny water, weaklings," Deidara boasted, while preparing his clay.

"Naruto, don't be reckless with your chakra, you should know Water Release dosen't affect Earth release," Kakashi scolded.

"Sensei, who just used nature transformation to overwhelm you, who here has all five natures, who nearly burned you to a crisp?" Kakashi suddenly understood what Naruto's plan was.

"On my count you two preform the Lightning Dragon Jutsu, I'll back you up, you got that?"

"Hai"

"Now!"

"Raiton: Lightning Dragon Jutsu" Hinata and Kakashi shouted in unison. The lightning hit the water and it magnified the effects extraordinarily. Deidara was caught unawares and was hit dead on, destroying most of his clay.

"Its not over yet, you explosive freak, Senpo: Raiton: Flying Chidori Murder." With Naruto in sage mode, the technique gained power, and took the form of a thousand different birds heading straight toward the water, to gain even more power. The jutsu hit Deidara, who had a terrified look in his eyes. His body all but disintegrated, revealing that it was an explosive clone.

"Gaara, now," Naruto yelled. Gaara put up a sand shield just in time to shield from the blast. They looked up to see the real Deidara flying on a clay bird, smug look on his face.

Fight with Sasori

Neji and his team had engaged the enemy a were on the defensive, the number of enemies was unreal, and to make matters worse, Neji didn't have an opportunity to use the sixty-four palms. Naruto's clone was studying the situation, and he finally came up with a plan.

"Temari, conserve as much chakra as possible, I've got a plan."

"Ok, but what is it?"

"No time, just conserve chakra. Kankuro, give me the poison, I brought someone who will make an antidote"

"Who?" he asked as he handed over the poison.

"Sakura, Lady Tsunade's apprentice." he said before disappearing in a yellow flash.

Hidden Sand Hospital

Sakura was preparing the lab for the poison that was to be brought to her, when the room filled with a yellow flash.

"Sakura, here's the poison, I need you working on this right away."

"Okay, but how is the fight out there going, I heard some explosions."

"I'm just a clone, but from what I can gather, my original is having a tough time with the explosive guy. Well I'll leave you to it, then, I know you'll come up with something." Naruto smiled, then disappeared once more.

Fight with Sasori

Naruto reappeared, and the situation had gotten worse, Tenten and Lee were down, and Neji standing alone against Sasori.

"Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu," Naruto said, as Neji was about to be hit by twenty puppets. "Neji, retreat, and take your team to the hospital"

"But-"

"No buts, your friends need you now, now go, and take this kunai," Naruto said giving Neji a marked kunai. Neji nodded his head in understanding, and took off for the hospital.

"Well well looks as if we have a hero in our midst. I think I'll kill you first, blondie."

"You hurt my friends, soon you shall take your final breath, you freak. Temari, Great Wind Wall, after me, understood?"

"But that will wipe out any jutsu you use, Naruto"

"No, it won't just trust me. Katon: Great Fire Annihilation!"

"Fuuton: Great Wind Wall!" The jutsu combined, bringing forth a fire that could scorch the deepest pits of hell. Sasori saw the maggnitude of the jutsu and tried to avoid it, but it was in vain, the fire that was created could not be stopped, he couldn't feel the jutsu hit, but he knew he was done for, all of his life's work destroyed in an instant. He looked up to see Naruto, his sharingan eyes blazing, a katana in his hand, and he knew it was over for him. He just had one final question.

"How?"

Naruto said nine words before plunging the sword into his fake vessel's heart, "The Will of Fire burns all in its path."

Fight with Deidara

Naruto and the others had been on the defensive since the explosion of the clay clone, and he could see no way to go back on the offense, then his clone's memories came back, Sasori was dead, and he could tell Deidara was hesitating.

"You killed Sasori, so you've won this round, but we have left you a suprise in the front of the village, a big one," Deidara said ominously. They looked towards the front of the village only to see the Yonbi and the Gobi rampaging near the entrance.

"All of you are going back to the Hidden Leaf," Naruto said seriously.

"No, we can't let you take on whatever those things are alone!" Kakashi shouted.

"I'm not fighting them alone, no idiot would fight two tailed beasts alone. You will go back to the village and send Itachi and Jiraiya back, all the rest of you will go."

"You mean these are tailed beasts?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, the Yonbi and the Gobi, now go find the others and get out of here!"

"Fine, but you better come back alive Naruto," Kakashi said.

"I already said I would, now go, and tell Itachi and Jiraiya, I will get them here."

"Hai"

Nauto's Mindscape

"Do you have enough chakra yet, Kurama?"

"More than enough, but we need to deal with Son Goku and Kokuo quick, they both have kekkei genkai."

"I know, Itachi and Jiraiya should be here by now, I'll go into tailed beast mode now."

"Okay, I will keep amassing chakra"

Hidden Sand

Itachi and Jiraiya were standing next to him, looking at the beasts before them.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Yes, lets go, we need to seal these two, and defeat whoever summoned them."

"Hai, lets go."


	8. Chapter 8

The Hidden Sand Village

Itachi, Naruto, and Jiriaya stood next each other, facing the threat that awaited them. Although Kurama refrained from talking about his brothers and sisters, Naruto knew that the two that stood in front of them were two of the most dangerous Biju, they both had kekkei genkai, and both were supposedly very hard hitters.

"Gaara, get the shinobi and villagers out of here, I will erect a barrier, so they wont be getting out, and this kunai, it will allow me to get to you once we're done her, do you understand?"

"Yes, but I won't let you do this alone, Naruto, you are my only friend-"

"No, you are the Godaime Kazekage, Gaara of the Desert, you have a whole village of friends, and they need your leadership right now. You, me, and Bee are the only ones to overcome the black pit of loneliness that comes with being a jinchuriki, now you and Shukaku go, and protect your people."

"You're right, my friend, good luck, and come back safe," Gaara said, while disappearing in a breeze of sand.

"Ninpo: Four Sacred Pillars," Naruto said, a barrier extending from his position to cover the entire area. "Itachi, you and Jiraiya take Kokuo, the Gobi, I'll take Son Goku, the Yonbi. I will go into tailed beast mode, but let me give you guys a chakra cloak, it helps heal and enhances the sharingan."

"Okay, as you wish Naruto," Itachi said. Naruto transferred some of Kurama's chakra to both Jiriaya and Itachi. "Itachi, don't use that jutsu unless absolutely necessary, I don't want you hurt, you're like a brother to me now."

"I understand Naruto, go, I'll do my best to refrain from using it, but I cant make promises, after all, this is a tailed beast we're up against. And Naruto, don't try sharingan genjutsu, from the look of things, they are being manipulated, and under a contract, and it feels like the summoner has left already, we have to use a contract seal."

"I know, I'll do my best to seal the contract with the Yonbi quickly, you guys have got to buy me some time until Son is under control."

"What do you mean 'under control', Naruto," Jiraiya asked.

"Yonbi was one of Kurama's best friends, once I seal the contract, Kurama and I will probably be able to sway him towards our side, and the Yonbi has Lava Release, so he should be able to help subdue the Gobi, but enough talk, just buy me time until I get there to seal the contract. Scatter!"

Naruto went toward the Yonbi, Son Goku, and he was prepared for the fight of his life. As he was making his way toward the beast, he went into tailed beast mode, his chakra cloak expanding to an actual cloak made of gold-yellow chakra, his whisker marks began to thicken, and his sharingan eyes went from crimson, to a dark orange color, with a hint of a slit ted pupil in the middle of the sharingan eyes. He was ready to combine senjutsu to his tailed beast mode now, he began to stand still taking in nature energy, when a crash landed right in front of him. Naruto quickly bodyflickered away, facing Son Goku head on.

**"I sense Kurama in you, boy, how is my old friend?"**

"Talk to him yourself, Son Goku," Naruto stated.

Son was surprised to hear his actual name spoken after so many years of being known as "The Yonbi."** "So you know my name, I have not heard it uttered by a human since the Old Man. What about you, Kurama, when did you hear your name last?"**

** "My friend, my teammate, Naruto only calls me by my name, Son. I see you have not have the pleasure I have had, in having a true friend since the Old Man."**

** "Sadly, no, I had all but given up hope on humanity after they put me under a contract, and forced me into one host after another."**

** "Then fight Naruto, he is unlike any human, I have ever met, even the old man; I believe he is the Child of Prophecy, and if you are the same friend I used to know, you will understand after exchanging blows with him."**

** "We will see, my old friend, we will see, but first you need to get rid of this damned contract, so I can see for myself."**

** "Once again, the boy will surprise you, he has a sharingan, and has not fallen prey to the Curse of Hatred, he is an Uzamaki, and shares the same blood as the Old Man."**

** "I see, he is an fuinjutsu master, at this young of an age. Well get to it Kurama, I can't restrain the contract much longer."**

** "We will talk again soon, my friend."**

Naruto opened his eyes, and Son Goku was ready to fight the jinchuriki of his friend.

Naruto's eyes began to spin, an ethereal cloak surrounded him, taking the form of Kurama. Naruto's cloak expanded and he had finally undergone a Biju transformation.

"Lets begin, Son Goku," Naruto said.

The opponents jumped away from each other, each eyeing the other. Naruto could tell this would be a challenge, Son was twice as strong as him and Kurama, and he was fast from what he had seen. The two opponents clashed in a taijutsu battle and Naruto was losing ground. Son, would throw a punch, Naruto would dodge, but Son would be waiting there for him, getting him every time. _"This isn't going to work, I need to slow him down, so I can apply the seal. At this rate this going to go on forever!" _"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto created a clone and had him take in Natural Energy, when the clone was in Sage Mode, he jumped down to the ground, ready to put Naruto's plan into action. Son Goku looked at the clone, he could tell something was different about this, but the contract he was bound to made him treat it like an enemy. Son was ready to pound him into the ground, when he disappeared in a yellow flash. He looked toward Kurama was, but he was gone, Son was thoroughly confused as to what was happening, when he realized it to late, this was a trap.

"Senpo: Doton: Swampy Mudlands," Naruto's clone shouted from behind him. Son turned around, but was already sinking in the bottomless hole that was this jutsu. Son looked at the clone, impressed, this was indeed a foe to be reckoned with, this was when Son made his last mistake of this battle. The clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke,, that was when Son realized this was a two-stage trap.

"Senpo: Biju Dama," Son heard from behind him, and he knew this fight was over. The Biju Dama hit Son right on, making him go flying and made him unconscious. Naruto exited Biju Transformation and quickly put the contract seal on him, and put a barrier around him, to keep him safe from potential threats from the Akataski, or other villages. Naruto collapsed to the ground, and let his Nine-Tails cloak dissipate, he had used too much chakra on the Biju Dama and now was exhausted, but he wasn't about to let his friends die because he was tired. Naruto began running in the direction of the fight.

When Naruto got to where the battle was, he was confused, the Gobi was gone, and in its place, a man with eyes Naruto had never seen before. The man was wearing a simple black cloak and had red hair, his eyes seemed strange to Naruto, yet familiar too. Naruto looked down in horror as he saw Jiriaya on the ground, bleeding out, with a stake sticking out from his chest. Itachi was still on his feet, but he was about done too, just when Naruto thought it couldn't get any worse, it did; the man threw a stake at Itachi with such speed, that even he could not avoid it, and Itachi flew backwards, with the life leaving his body. Jiriaya and Itachi, the two people closest to him in this world, were now dead.

"NO!" he shouted, his heart breaking and his mind racing. Naruto was in emotional turmoil, and he just stared at the lifeless forms on the ground in front of him. Naruto's eyes began to change, from crystal blue, to crimson, to blood red, his sharingan took the form of a star and it began to spin wildly, Naruto had awakened his Mangekyou Sharingan. The man noticed Naruto for the first time, and laughed a wicked laugh, that was when Naruto disappeared, not in a yellow flash, but in a red one. The man received a kick to the face sending him backward in a pile of rubble.

"It seems you understand pain now, little boy," the man taunted, getting up. Naruto remained silent, his head down. "Are going to cry, little man?" Again Naruto stayed silent. The man was about to speak again, when Naruto was less than inch from his face, his sharingan eyes blazing, and tears of blood rolling down his face.

"Leave, now or you will regret it," Naruto said threateningly. Naruto began to walk away, when the man tried to stab him. Naruto disappeared again, this time reappearing behind the man. "I told you to leave," Naruto said calmly.

"I'm not leaving until you are dead," the man said fiercely.

"Very well, if its a battle you want, its a battle you'll get." Naruto did the tiger sign, facing the man and said calmly, "Yin Release: Kurama's Rage." An ethereal Kurama came out of Naruto's seal, the darkest color of black you can imagine. It hit the man, and coursed through his body, until he couldn't stand anymore. "You won't be able to walk again, and the next time we meet, I won't be so gentle," Naruto said. The clearing was filled with a bright red flash, and they were gone, leaving the man there not able to walk.


	9. Chapter 9

Outside Hidden Sand Village

Naruto set down the two most precious people in the world to him down. After he had dealt with the man who killed his friends, he went to check on Son Goku, and found him gone, the enemy had won this battle. Naruto sat down next to his master and his brother-figure. He knew crying was useless, but he didn't know what to do except cry.

"Naruto, well done, you defeated him when neither of us could, you should be proud of yourself." Naruto looked up to see Jiriaya and Itachi awake, barely living, but fighting to tell him their goodbyes before they passed.

"We knew we would probably not make it through this battle, Naruto, so we prepared ahead of time. We each have something to bequeath to you before we pass," Jiraiya explained. "Itachi, you go first."

"Naruto, three years ago you received a new pair of eyes from my brother, and now I can sense you have awakened your Mangekyou sharingan; like my brother, I am giving you my eyes, so that the path you walk will be even brighter now, and with my eyes comes my own Mangekyou, you will have the knowledge of my jutsu, and I hope you can use them better than I did, Naruto, good luck. Uchiha Art: Eye Exchange." Naruto's eyes turned crimson and took the form of a star with three straight lines in the middle, Naruto had achieved the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Naruto, come here, I have something to give to you, and something that you need to do when you get home." Jiraiya handed Naruto the Toad Contract Scroll. "It is now your turn to carry the scroll, Naruto, you have mastered sage mode, and are the only other person alive who can summon the toads of Mount Myoboku, this responsibility falls on you now."

"I understand, but else do you want me to do?"

"Send word to Ma and Pa about my death, and tell them I gave you the contract scroll, understand?"

"Yes, I do"

"We are about to die, Naruto, but you need to seal our bodies when we are dead and keep them sealed, don't tell anyone where we are, just keep our bodies safe."

"Yes, sensei, I will. I know just the place for each of you," Naruto said and smiled sadly. "I will miss you, goodbye, my friends." Naruto watched as the life left their bodies. Naruto sealed then into scrolls, and went to report to Gaara.

Hidden Sand Bunker

Gaara was looking out of a window in the side of the bunker, he could tell something was wrong. He was turning around when a red flash filled the room, and Naruto stood there, looking beat-up and battle scarred.

"It is done, Gaara, have your people moved back into the village, and put a barrier around it, but the enemy took off with the Biju."

"I see, but where is Jiraiya and Itachi-san?"

"The battle was fierce, I am the only survivor. A man with a dojutsu stronger than the sharingan and byakugan appeared and killed them, and took the Biju with him, I don't know who he was, but I was able to cripple him, he will never walk again," Naruto explained.

"I offer my condolences, Naruto, I know they meant a lot to you," Gaara said in a tone that Naruto had never heard him talk in: sorrow and mourning.

"They were good shinobi, that's for damn sure, but shinobi are shinobi, we die." Gaara nodded his head in agreement. "Do something for me Gaara."

"Anything." Report this to Lady Tsunade, I have things I need to attend to first. Before Gaara could protest, Naruto was gone in a red flash.

The Valley of the End

Naruto stood above the grave he dug three years ago, it was a hardly a grave, but he doubted Sasuke wanted to be buried in a glorified fashion. Naruto looked at the scroll in his hands, it was the best he could do with what he had, but Itachi was sealed like he wanted. Naruto began carving a holder for the scroll to put another seal on top when he noticed something. There was an engraving on Sasuke's grave, it was in neat script that he recognized as Itachi's. Itachi had paid his last respects to Sasuke too. Naruto smiled as he put Itachi's scroll on the pedestal. Naruto used chakra to carve an engraving of an sharingan onto the brother's memorial and placed a strong seal on top. Naruto gave his last respects to both of them, then disappeared in a red flash.

Mount Myoboku

Naruto had not been to the sacred mountain in half a year, it brought back fond memories of training, of Gamakichi, Gamatatsu, and Ma and Pa. He was walking through the forest towards Ma and Pa's house when he was accosted by a big orange toad.

"Gamakichi, you still suck at hiding, I spotted you a mile away!" Naruto laughed seeing the toad's downfallen face.

"Yeah, yeah laugh away you knucklehead," Gamakichi joked. "But that aside, what are you doing here?" Naruto frowned, not knowing what to say.

"Get the guys together outside Ma and Pa's house, I'll tell you all then, for now I have to speak to Ma and Pa."

"You got it sir!" he yelled before taking off to find his dad and the others. Naruto continued on toward his destination, he didn't know how they were going to react to the news of Jiriaya dying.

Naruto was finally at his destination, the residence of Lord Fukasaku and Lady Shima. He knocked on the door, and Ma opened it. "Naruto-boy, what are you doing here?"

"Its best we had this discussion inside, is Pa in?"

"Yes, come on in!" Naruto entered and sat down at the tablw, where Pa was waiting and Ma hurried to sit down.

"Naruto-boy, where is Jiriaya, shouldn't he be with you?" Pa asked.

"That's what I'm here about, actually," Naruto said. "Jiraiya has passed, and named me his successor," he explained putting Jiraiya's scroll and the contract scroll down on the table. Ma and Pa were shocked to say the least.

"H-how?" both of them squaked out after a long pause.

"We were up against two Biju, and no choice but for him and Itachi to take one, and me to take the other. I won after defeating the Yonbi, but when I arrived at their battlefield, there was just a man there, who killed both of them. Their dying words were to seal their bodies away, I've sealed Itachi, but I thought it would be safer to seal Jiraiya here."

"Smart thinking, lad, go seal him and we will tell everyone, I'm sure you have business in the Hidden Leaf, just leave it to us, and take the contract scroll, its rightfully yours now," Lord Fukasaku said.

"Thank you, I will come back some day, when the time is right," Naruto said. Naruto picked up the scrolls and left the house, leaving Ma and Pa to mourn. Naruto found the place where Jiriaya first taught him sage mode, and laid him to rest in a shallow grave, then sealed it, his master was finally at peace. Naruto looked around and nodded his head, it was time to go back home.

Hokage's Office

Tsunade was sitting, waiting for the inevitable meeting that was to come after what happened at the Sand Village. There was a bright red flash, and Naruto appeared, looking rough and weathered, he had started to don a hooded jacket that was red and black, with the kanji for fox on the back, he had also started to wear two katanas on his back, one black with a red pommel in the form of a fox, and one red with a black pommel in the form of another fox. He looked fierce, but also gentle, this was a new Naruto.

"Where are Jiriaya and Itachi's bodies?" she asked, whil looking away. Naruto stared at her a moment before answering.

"Sealed away, no one will know where."

"Tell me where they are sealed, Naruto," she said a little angrily.

"No, I will not, it was their last wish to be sealed away from the village, and you, nor anyone else will know their locations," he said simply. "I will be leaving the village in a year to go on another trip, so its best you get over having me here," he said.

"But you just got here."

"Yes, and the only thing keeping me here now is Hinata, I love her, so get over it," he said turning around, finding himself face to face with a blushing Hinata. "I am so stupid," he said to himself as he watched Hinata run out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Hokage's Office

Naruto watched as her indigo locks disappeared around the corner, he was shocked as to what just happened. He felt the walls close in on him, and knew he had to do something. He turned around and gave a questioningly look at Tsunade, who just shrugged her shoulders. Deciding he needed some fresh air, he decided to leave.

"We'll talk later, Granny," Naruto said.

"About what?"

"About me staying," he said as he disappeared in a red flash.

Hidden Leaf Park

Naruto walked down the path in silence, he was confused and troubled. When he first came to the park about half an hour ago, he did so to clear his head of his troubles, but the longer he walked, the more he was confused. He was troubled and lonely, a dangerous state of mind to be in. He kept walking when he saw something on the road, it was a scroll, sealed and bearing the Hyuuga crest. Naruto opened the scroll to see Hinata's handwriting, he quickly skimmed the scroll, seeing what Hinata needed. He was shocked when he realized the scroll was an ivitation for dinner at the Hyuuga Estate, he decided this was his best chance, so he got himself ready and disappeared from sight.

Hyuuga Estate

Naruto appeared in a room which was lavender colored and smelled sweet. He looked around and saw a fluffy bed, a bouquet of lavender colored flowers, and a display of pressed flowers on the wall; all in all it reminded him of Hinata. He turned around to see her facing the opposite way from him, reading from a familiar orange book. She hadn't noticed him, so he walked up behind her and sat down.

"Is that a good book, Hinata?" Naruto asked, teasing her. She quickly put the book away in a nearby drawer, and turned around.

"I um wasn't reading it, just looking at it," she said, a blush spreading across her face.

"I see, so are the one that sent this scroll," he asked, handing it to Hinata.

"Oh, um yes, I was wondering if you would like to dine with us."

"What do you mean by 'us'," he asked, scared to hear the answer.

"Father, Hanabi, Neji, and me," she replied like it was nothing.

"And I suppose you didn't tell them about what I said in Granny's office did you?"

"Oh, ah no I didn't, should I have?"

"NO! I would be dead meat if they knew I felt that strongly for you," he said, his face turning red. Naruto looked to see Hinata laughing at him, then it hit him. "You did all this on purpose, didn't you?"

"Well, yes, actually I did," she said mischievously.

"Okay so when does this dinner start?"

"Right after you talk with my dad," she said nervously.

"Why do I have to talk to Hiashi?"

"He wanted to meet you for some reason," she said.

"Okay, so where is his office?"

"Straight down the hall to the right."

"Okay, and please tell your sister to stop staring at me from behind the door, its kinda creepy," he said as he left the room, leaving Hanabi speechless and Hinata embarrassed.

Naruto walked down the hall in silence, and before long he was at his destination, Hiashi's study. Naruto knocked on the door, and Nejji appeared before him, opening the door. He nodded to Neji, who nodded back, and took a seat in front of Hiashi, who was turned the other way drinking tea.

"I was told you wanted to see me."

"Yes, I did, but I expected you to come in through the front gates."

"I don't do things the traditional way, as you should know by now, after all mt dad was your team member."

"I see you picked up on your father's intelligence and jutsu."

"Its been seventeen years since the Leaf has seen the yellow flash, its time for another one, wouldn't you say."

"Yes, I would say so, but not if you're going to leave again," he stated, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"So that's what this meeting is about, is it," Naruto asked.

"Yes, Hinata told about you leaving again,"

"There's nothing left for me here," he said sadly.

"Except Hinata, right,"

Naruto looked up in surprise at him. "How long have you known?"

"Since the Chunin Exams." Naruto nodded his head, and looked at Hiashi, who had noe turned around.

"And you're okay with me-"

"Ahhhhhh!" Naruto jumped up and headed for the door, that was Hinata's scream. All three people in the room were startled. Hiashi activated his byakugan, Neji activated his, and Naruto activated his sharingan.

"They're after Hinata!" Hiashi half yelled. He and Neji were about to start forward, when Naruto stopped them.

"You two wait here, if Hinata is a target, then you probably are as well. I'll leave a clone with you, and he will set up seals to protect against attackers," Naruto said calmly.

"But-"

"I respect you greatly, Hiashi-sama, but this isn't a request, its an order," Naruto said, his sharingan eyes piercing the man's soul. "If something were to happen to you, I couldn't face Hinata, much less tell her how I feel. Now stay here, I'll be back with Hinata and Hanabi quickly."

Naruto appeared behind Hinata, who was being held with a kunai to her throat, there was another ninja in front of Hinata, and two more he could see down the hallway. Naruto quickly knocked out the ninja holding Hinata, and recognized the uniform, it was the Kumo nin uniform. He looked around and saw that they all wore the same uniform. Naruto quickly put a hand over Hinata's mouth to silence her. "Its all right its just me, now stay here while I look for your sister." She just nodded her head and sat down, she was in shock, Naruto realized. He crept forward and took down the Kumo nin easily and found Hanabi in a corner of a room, looking scared and uncertain. Naruto quickly took her hand and headed back to Hinata's room, what he found there shocked him, there were at least twenty ninja in the room, all armed, surrounding Hinata.

"Well it looks you've been beaten," said a tall guy with white hair.

"What do you want?"

"Her eyes," the Kumo nin said.

"Nobody touches my Hinata but me," he said, charging forward, swords drawn, cutting down ninja and sending them to the deepest pits of hell. Now there was only the cocky Kumo nin and Naruto, the rest had either fled, or were dead. Naruto disappeared from the Kumo nin's sigh and Naruto reappeared behind him. "Genjutsu: Sharingan," Naruto said, casting a powerful genjutsu over the ninja. "Who ordered the attack?"

"The Raikage," the Ninja said, in a monotone voice.

"Go tell your Raikage if makes another attempt at the Hyuuga, no one will make it back alive." Naruto released the genjutsu and watched the Kumo nin scramble away. Naruto went over to Hinata, and comforted her, when she was calm, he put her on her bed and kissed her forehead. Naruto left the room to find Hiashi and Neji waiting outside.

"How much did you see?"

"Enough," they both said.

"And what do you think?"

"I think you truly love her, and if you truly love her, stay."

"I think I will," Naruto said happily. "I have to go talk to Granny, but I thank you." He disappeared in a flash of red to tell Tsunade what his plan for the future was.


	11. Chapter 11

Hokage's Office

Tsunade was currently sitting in her office, thinking of a certain blonde haired young man. Naruto had been gone for three years, and now, only in the village for a couple of weeks, he was planning to leave again, and she knew this time it would be at least twice as long till he came back, she was in turmoil, her godson was leaving her, her only family left was leaving her behind, it was Jiraiya all over again, she realized suddenly, he was walking in his father figure's footsteps. She smiled sadly, thinking of the two of them, they were so much alike, from the crazy antics all the way down to their nindo. Tsunade knew Jiraiya thought of Naruto more like a son than a godson, and he believed in Naruto wholeheartedly. Finally, after bottling up her emotions for far too long, tears began to stream down her face, she was broken and needed some consolation, but alas there was none.

"You and Sakura were always quick to tears," a voice came from behind her. "After seventeen years of being hated, you start to feel numb inside, nothing hurts you anymore, you've experienced it all too many times; but all the same there is still a light at the end of the tunnel, my light is the woman I love, and so I will be staying close to my light, how about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone has someone in their life that brings them joy, and you must figure this out on your own, I've had my light for years, I just didn't know it, now its time for you to let go and find your light."You're right, but knowing you, you didn't come here just to tell me that."

"Yes, you're right, this was only part of the reason I came here, the other reason is village related."

"What happened?"

Naruto took a deep breath and began his tale. "I was invited to dine with the Hyuugas, Hinata invited me. I was talking with Hiashi about a couple of private matters when a group of Kumo nin stromed the estate and tried to kidnap Hinata and Hanabi, fortunately I was able to drive them off and implant a message to the Raikage, it will at least a couple of years until they make a move."

"How can you be sure?"

"Jiraiya taught me many things, gathering intelligence one of the prominent ones. I happen to know that The Cloud is short of shinobi of any talent, it will take time for them to build up again, it must have taken since the last chunin exams to plan this attack."

"You truly are Jiraiya's student, ok we'll keep an eye on Kumo, what do you plan on doing in the mean time," she asked, genuinely curious.

"I'm not leaving, if that's what you're worried about, but all the same I need a purpose now more than ever. You and I both know I'm the most powerful ninja in the village, I wish to be promoted to jonin, and become an sensei above Konohamaru, Hanabi, and Akaru."

"Akaru, why Akaru, he displays no talent as a ninja."

"And yet neither did I when I was that lowly genin you used to know."

"A member from the Saratobi, Hyuuga, and Inuzuka clans, that's a pretty balanced team, you've got a deal."

"There is one more condition, I want Hinata to be the second sensei on my team, she will learn from me and give Hanabi a better person to spar with other than me, after all she is very gifted with the Gentle Fist, if she spars with Konhamaru or Akaru, she will end up hurting them on accident."

"I see, its unusual to have two senseis on one three man team, but since you bring up several valid reasons, then you have a deal, go tomorrow and collect your genin, you have the rest of the day off."

"Understood," Naruto said, disappearing from the office.

Hyuuga Estate

Naruto appeared next to the front gate of the Hyuuga compound, deciding to use the front door for once. He walked up to the gate gave a nod to Ko, who was on duty there and proceeded forward, Naruto hadn't just come for business, he came to see how Hinata was recovering from shock. Naruto proceeded to the front door of Hyuuga Manor and knocked three times on the door. A second later Naruto was enveloped in a hug from the indigo-haired damsel know as Hinata. Naruto was shocked to say the least, but smiled down at her.

"I'm guessing you're okay?"

"Yes, yes I am," she replied without letting go of him.

"Well can I come in?"

"Oh, oh, sorry, come on in, father was just about to send word for you."

"Okay, but I actually need to talk to all three of you."

"O-okay, I'll bring father and Hanabi down for you."

"Great, I'll wait in the living room." Naruto proceeded to the large room and sat down, getting ready to explain his plan to the family that had all but become his own. Before he could about it for too long, all three Hyuuga's and Neji were before him.

"Ah, Neji, you're here too, great same me from having to track you down. Now you are probably wondering why I'm here after so short of time, but Kumo will not make another move on you at all in at least another couple of years, I've made sure of that, so moving on with why I'm actually here, I've been promoted to jonin and part of my new team will include Hanabi and Hinata. Hiashi, I know part of your studies is on the dojutsu of the world including mine and yours, and I think you'll agree that Neji is busy enough as is without training Hanabi too, and I know you plan to travel more in the next few years, leaving Hanabi with no teacher, so I have taken the liberty to put her on my team as a genin, along with a person from the Saratobi and Inuzuka clans, and Hinata will be the second sensei under me for my team, this is one of the only ways she will have a teacher in your absence."

"I see, a genin under you, huh, and you are right, Neji is far too busy and I'm working on restoring the clan and merging the main and branch families together, I approve of it," Hiashi said, nodding his head.

"Wait, Naruto has a dojutsu," Hanabi asked surprised.

"Yes, I have the sharingan and Mangekyou sharingan, though the sharingan can't percieve chakra as well as the byakugan, I can still teach you to focus your dojutsu more sharply, letting you see the chakra, and if you practice enough, see their nature types, though this hasn't happened in centuries, but I believe you can do it."

"Wow, but how did you get the sharingan, you're not an Uchiha." Naruto looked at her coldly, letting her know she had gone too far with that question.

"How I got these eyes is none of your concern, gaki," he said sternly, his eyes morphing into the sharingan. Everyone in the room was stunned at his sudden change in temperment. "I-I'm sorry, Hiashi-sama, its been a long day for me, I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course, Naruto, it was not her place to ask," he said, glaring at Hanabi as he said it.

"Before I take my leave, Hinata, and Hanabi meet at training ground seven at five in the morning, you will find me and your teammates alreadt there, but show up at five, I have something to hammer into those two idiots before you two get there."

"Yes, sensei," Hanabi said.

"Good, now I'll be leaving to prepare the training ground, it hasn't been used since the days of team seven," he said to himself before disappearing in a flash


End file.
